shadows_creepypasta_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Some Guy
Original Author: G-nome384 I was never really that popular in school. The amount of bullying I received didn't match the amount that would drive one to suicide. in fact, I was never really bullied at all. The only time anyone who wasn't one of my friends really noticed me was when attention was drawn onto me by an outside source. The only friends that I had were 4 kids: Rudy, Roy, Sam, Sasha, and Johnny. I lived in a poor neighborhood. The kind of place that looked like something straight out of the third world. Okay.. maybe not THAT bad, but still. You couldn't step outside for 1 fucking attosecond with out seeing a cock roach, or hearing sirens from the cops somewhere in the distance. Seriously.... I've probably seen my 500 Septillionth cock roach by now. Anyway.. enough of the sob stories. On to the story. I lived on the coast line. There was a small island a few miles away from the beach. No one dared to set foot on it because it was allegedly haunted. There were reports of people never returning from the island, and those who did come back, showed extreme signs of mental distress; almost equivalent to that of being sequestered in solitary confinement. I decided to find out for my self, so I met up with my friends and we went over to the island. The island wasn't your typical beach island with palm trees. It was almost entirely covered in forest. We were walking along one of the paths until we came across a fork. One path was bright and the other as foggy and gloomy. We, of course, chose the foggy one. I don't know what exactly it was, but I was filled with a sense of nervousness. A feeling that I can't quite describe. I felt like, that whatever was on this island, it knew we were here as soon as we set foot on it. Several minutes later, we stepped into an open field. Across, there was a hill with a small cave. The cave looked terrifying; like the mouth of a giant monster, with sharp stalactites instead of teeth. It didn't help that when we saw it, a loud humming sound emitted from the sky. We walked into it. The feeling of paranoia and nervousness was growing stronger, and I could tell that by the look of one of my friends' face that a strong sense of paranoia had overcome him as well, because I constantly noticed him looking back behind us. I looked to the right and noticed a the wall of the cave was carved out into the shape of a smile. I gulped and continued to walk. An unknown amount of time passed when we finally reached the end of the cave. We stepped into an even larger field than before. There was a giant gray dead tree in the middle facing away from us. I could tell that the top part of the tree was hollowed out. We walked over to it. There was weird writing and drawings all over it. One of a man wearing a fedora and what appeared to be a plague doctor's mask. Another of a mutilated shark. We circled around the tree. The tree had a mouth, and 2 eyes carved into it. It had a horrifying looking angry expression. Me, being the skeptic that I was, immediately thought that this was done not by a ghost or some supernatural entity, but by some prankster with some pretty impressive skills in woodcutting and way too much time on their hands hoping to scare some unsuspecting visitors. We decided to split up. Rudy went with Roy, Sam went with Johnny, and I went with Sasha. Me and Sasha walked into the trees. It was getting cloudier by the minute. We entered a clearing, with a large river and a old wooden bridge. We heard the sound of squeaky wheels, followed by a bang sound. I was getting more unsettled by the millisecond. We slowly walked over to the bridge. The bridge was very old and creaky. When we were walking, I noticed a wagon up ahead, filled with branches and wood planks. When we were walking, something smacked me on the back and I screamed and fell over. I looked up at the wagon that was only a few feet away from me and noticed the silhouette of a man wearing some sort of armor and a mask of an animal's skeleton. Me and Sasha immediately got up and ran. As I was running back into the trees I looked back and saw the man. This time, he was walking towards me armed with 2 swords. I looked back again and noticed that Sasha wasn't with me. We got separated. I cursed and ran back to the tree. I hid inside it. I don't know how much time passed. I got a call on my phone and noticed that it was from Rudy. He sounded like he was panting. He told me he was walking with Roy when the found another creepy looking tree. He said that the tree that he and Roy found didn't have an angry expression; Instead, it had a scared expression on it's face. He stopped panting and began screaming, as if someone was stabbing him over and over again, and then he hung up. My heart was beating so fast that I felt like it was gonna explode. I mustered up all the courage that I had left and walked out of the tree. I looked up at it. It had a horrific smile on it's face. I swore that before... it was angry. I heard a chuckle of sorts that sounded like it was coming from the tree, as if it was laughing at me for my failure. I heard footsteps. I looked behind me. I saw a man. A tall man. 5 or 6 feet tall wearing all black and a disfigured humanoid mask. He was carrying a metal bat with spikes on it. I ran away as fast as I could. I heard it speak. it said in the voice of an adult male: "Come on!!! I'll give you the bleeder!" I looked back and saw it was running at me. I ran through the trees. I came across a dead body of a former explorer. He he had a handgun in his hand. I picked it up and aimed it at the entity, man or whatever it was. I told it to stop. It stopped and tilted its head to the side. I told it to drop the bat. "It's not that simple" It said. He walked towards me and I opened fire. The bullets didn't to a thing. They went from a bullet to shrapnel as soon as they hit. I dropped the gun and ran in the opposite direction. I ran until I came across an ancient stone building. I ran to the door and opened it. It looked like something out of a horror movie. Large wooden crates, carriages. There was a white tiger hanging from the ceiling. I walked through a doorway into what looked like a church room. Paintings lined the walls. One of a man carrying a sword standing on the head of a flying dragon-snake like creature. Another of a fox like creature with a bone-chilling look in it's face, with a tall humanoid creature standing behind it. I noticed a hallway. I walked over to it. A few seconds passed when I entered a room. There was bed, some chairs, and a desk. There was a laptop on it. I walked over to it when I heard a voice. I turned around slowly and saw the figure I saw painted on the tree. He wore a fedora, plague doctors mask, and a short cloak. I leaped out the window. It was night time at this point. I ran and ran for what seemed like hours until I noticed the edge of the island leading to water. I jumped off and started to swim towards the beach, after-which I passed out. -- I woke up later in the hospital. The coast guard had found me. They said that I was babbling incoherently. I asked where my friends were. They couldn't find them. The officers said that they sent in a SWAT unit. They didn't come back. Well... that's my story I guess. I don't really have that much else to say. Just stay safe. Seriously. Category:Supernatural Category:Killers Category:Mysteries Category:Stories written by G-Nome384 Category:Creepypasta